


Respice

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Infidelity, Pre-Canon, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1447675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All it takes is a look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the challenge amnesty at [Camelot Land](http://camelot-land.livejournal.com/). Can be linked to [You're Only Sleeping](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1375201) or can stand alone, as you like.

Agravaine had been there on the day Gorlois hadn't come back from battle. His sister's death a fresh would still, Gorlois dying for Uther’s cause was salt in it. He hadn't cared for the man himself, he couldn't but he felt Vivienne's anguish as if it was his own. He had believed she truly loved the man and he couldn't believe the whispers he heard about her. About Uther.

Vivienne cried out, clutching her hands to her belly, where Gorlois' child had grown in these past months. He moved to comfort her but Uther got to her first, laying his hands on her, whispering to her.

Anger curled in Agravaine's stomach. He knew the look in Uther's eye as he swept back Vivienne's long dark hair. It was the same look he was certain he was wearing. But she didn't push Uther away like she did when it was him. She accepted the embrace and there was a look in her eyes, not quite sorrow or fear but something dangerously close to guilt.

Suddenly he felt very stupid. All the whispers were nothing in the shadow of that look but they were true nonetheless.

Agravaine left Camelot that night, determined that he would never return. But one night in the woods he found a dark haired woman on the floor in the woods, clutching her stomach in agony, an echo from history. But this woman didn't have guilt in her eyes or another man’s child in her belly and when he reached out to her, she didn't refuse his help. With a look, they vowed they would go home.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
